


fall apart or stay intact [Podfic]

by singinginmay



Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Download Available, Emotional Healing, English Accent, First Kiss, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscommunication, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Sharing a Bed, british accent, discussions of depression, here it is: MY HOLIDAY FIC, morons to lovers, richie is DEPRESSED and TOUCH-STARVED by on god we're gonna get this man some HEALING, sometimes u write a fic to cope and that's ok, stan is alive bc i said so, wintry themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay
Summary: Podfic of ‘fall apart or stay intact’ by kaspbrak_kid.People look at Richie different now, talk to him different. Care about him too much, at times, make him sick with how much they care about him. In a good way. It’s scary as fuck, being seen. But good. It’s good.It’s Christmas now, and it’s so good. It reminds Richie of last year, reminds him of his darkest moments, yes, but it also reminds him of everything that’s changed since then. How far he’s come. So that’s good, too.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A Reddie Podfic Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	fall apart or stay intact [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fall apart or stay intact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054438) by [kaspbrak_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrak_kid/pseuds/kaspbrak_kid). 



> i thought this fic was so lovely and melancholy … you know how sometimes you like to make yourself feel super sad? this fic is like that, but with a hopeful, sweet ending that makes it such a nice Christmas story to share.

* * *

**Google MP3 Streaming and Download**

‘[ fall apart or stay intact [Podfic] ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p9SDNge8vk7gPe8Vzn_zOltzIawYnOPY/view?usp=sharing)’ (141.0MB) (Length: 2:03:24)

**Author's Note:**

> The songs used in this are [Merry Christmas (Here's to Many More)](https://youtu.be/LC9IXnFuwFs) by Relient K and [Christmas Lights](https://youtu.be/z1rYmzQ8C9Q) by Coldplay
> 
> thank you to [kaspbrak_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbrak_kid/pseuds/kaspbrak_kid) for giving me permission to record :)
> 
> [tumblr post](https://singinginmay.tumblr.com/post/636292925310074880/a-reddie-podfic-christmas-collection-part-%C2%BC-in)


End file.
